Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to data compilation, and more particularly to methods and systems for aggregating ratings data.
Description of the Related Art
Different review platforms often provide different ratings and reviews which may be substantially different based on who is providing the review and based on reliability and authenticity associated with reviewers and reviews. Such platforms leverage the wisdom of a crowd for assessing different entities such as physicians etc. Rating aggregation algorithms exist which typically collate different ratings from such as websites and generate a summation or an average rating for an entity which is indicative of credibility of the entity such as a physician.
Existing methods and systems however do not generally provide an optimal aggregate score since the ratings may be influenced due to variances in reviewers' approach of rating an entity and because all reviews or reviewers may not be reliable in the same way.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide an improved way and system for generating an aggregate rating indicator about an entity to establish an optimal rating and to facilitate searching of entities in an optimal way based on rating indicators to meet user requirements in a precise manner.